


hallel / dayenu

by awesomems



Series: passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: Steve and Bucky think about tradition, and then change it.Hallel: The recitation of Psalms 113-118 at the end of the seder and other holidays as an act of praise and thanksgiving.Dayenu: A traditional Passover song that translates approximately to "it would have been enough".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	hallel / dayenu

**Author's Note:**

> this one kinda got away from me ngl but i was feeling soft but also angry so that's how it came out. it had lowercase vibes so that's how i wrote it.

steve flicked off the light and joined his partner in bed. it was raining outside, but the kind where the sound of rain against glass was exactly the type of white noise needed to fall asleep. but when he lied next to bucky, he could tell the man was not relaxed. steve knew him better than anybody, and he knew when something was off.

“what are you thinking about?” he asked softly, hands easily finding each other in the dark, lacing fingers together.

“dayenu.” he wasn’t sure what he had expected bucky to say, but that definitely wasn’t it. the song sung at the end of every barnes family seder, so catchy and relevant to the rest of the year that you would hear someone humming it long after passover had ended, it brought happy memories to steve’s mind. it reminded him to count his blessings.

“what about it?”

“i’m beginning to think it’s not enough.” steve didn’t say anything, allowing bucky to articulate his thoughts and continue. “like, if we are finally free, but others aren’t, that’s not enough. if some wallow in luxury but others don’t make a livable wage, that’s not enough. if people say they support queer and trans people but turn a blind eye when they’re killed, that’s not enough.”

“then let’s change it. be grateful for what we have, and fight for what we still need.”

“ _lo dayenu_.” he paused. “but you’re enough for me.” steve felt like crying, he was overwhelmed by the phrase, so simple yet it held so much emotional weight, and when they held each other this time, it brought back memories of kids saying tearful goodbyes, except the the tears that were so sad back then, so full of sorrow, were now of love and ardor. the world fell away and left only the warmth of faith in each other and the fact that they would never have to say goodbye again.

**Author's Note:**

> quick hebrew lesson: _lo_ (לא) means "no" so adding it before dayenu changes the meaning to "it would not be enough" and is a common modern take on this song that's over 1000 years old, adjusted to acknowledge the ills of the world.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
